


Hasta que tú nos separes |Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Strangeiron - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Stony - Freeform, alfa - Freeform, beta, mcu - Freeform, omega - Freeform, stephenxtony, stevextony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Para Steve Rogers, el matrimonio que mantenía con Anthony Stark estaba siendo un caos, por su parte él ya no desea ser parte de su vida, y para terminar con todo esa incomodidad, decide firmar los papeles de divorcio.¿Como tomara todo esto Peter?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

¡Tony!, ¿Donde diablos estabas?, te estuve esperando por dos horas.- Deje mis cosas en la mesa de centro y me senté en el sillón, desde la mañana había tenido reunión, eventos y una comida de lo más incomoda. Estaba cansado, abrumado y algo enojado. Pensaba que llegando a mi hogar me iba a relajar, pero no, lo primero que hizo Steve fue gritarme.- Peter esta decepcionado, él de verdad esperaba que tú estuvieras ahí.

¿Peter?, oh no. 

\- Steve, yo...yo lo olvide por completo, la reunión me tuvo la mente ocupada...- Acaricie mi cabeza con lentitud y sin querer deje salir un aroma agrio.

\- No te preocupes, Tony, es solo la quinta vez que haces eso, es solo una presentación mas ¿No?, siempre habrá otra.- Y ahí estaba el sarcasmo ácido que faltaba en esta "conversación".

Pase de Steve y fui a la habitación de Peter. Mi bebé estaba acostado en su cama, su cabeza descansaba en la almohada mirando hacia la ventana, su televisión no estaba prendida ni mucho menos la luces. Camine a ciegas hasta sentarme en la cama.

\- Hey, mi pequeño hombrecito.- Acaricie su hombro con cariño, él se dio vuelta hasta estar frente a mi.- Lo siento tanto, bebé, yo de verdad quería ir, pero unos viejos no me dejaban salir...

\- Si, ya se papá, no tienes que poner excusas. Ya lo habías dicho, tu trabajo es mas importante que yo...- Dijo sin expresión, sin titubeo ni tampoco tristeza. Era como un discurso, se lo había aprendido de memoria y lo guardo en lo mas profundo de su cerebro, para después recitarlo. 

¿Que clase de padre era yo?, le hice creer a mi bebé que lo que mas me importaba en mi vida era mi trabajo, cuando eso no es cierto, yo...Peter es lo mas importante, yo solo trabajo mucho para tener un sustento cuando algo malo pase.

\- No bebé, eso no es...

\- Peter, ¿Que haces despierto, cariño?, ya te dí tu leche de cacao, es hora de dormir.- Steve había entrado y de la manera menos delicada me aparto de la cama, arropo a Peter y le beso su frente con cariño. Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta afuera.

Llegando a nuestro cuarto me soltó. Busco algo en los cajones, era una carpeta. La abrió y de ella saco una hoja en perfectas condiciones, me la paso y al leerla no me sorprendió.

Eran los papeles de divorcio, y solo faltaba mi firma.


	2. I

Un mes de lo mas lento y aburrido, en estos días de lo único en que me ocupaba era de leer papeles, ir a tribunales, psicólogo, reuniones, firmar más papeles y ver a la pareja de Steve. Por que si, él ya tenia un amorío antes de divorciarnos; incluso mi matrimonio lo había descuidado.

Steve al ser un abogado de lo más importante del país, todo este proceso fue de lo más rápido. La parte en la que más hubo batalla verbal fue en la custodia de Peter.

Esto finalmente lo decidió un Juez, y dictó que por las leyes que benefician a los Omegas y sin ninguna prueba por parte de Steve, Peter viviría conmigo. Eso sí, Steve tendrá derecho de verlo tres días, por lo que Viernes, Sábado y Domingo, él irá a la casa de su padre. Steve lo recogerá y estará con él.

Ambos firmamos y oficialmente ya no éramos la pareja más famosa y cotizada, yo ya no portaba su apellido y las argollas fueron entregadas a Steve, yo no la necesitaba y fue un acto más por orgullo.

Cada quien se fue por su lado. Todas las cosas que le pertenecían a Steve, de un día para otro, ya no estaban. Ahora el armario estaba mucho más vacío, el cuarto de artes se encontraba vacío, y también una gran cantidad de fotos se esfumaron.

Ahora mismo muchas de las cosas que pude haber aprovechado, las desperdicie. Mi matrimonio y familia se estaban fragmentando hasta llegar a romperse.

¿Qué harías si el amor de tu vida ya no es feliz contigo?, la respuesta es muy fácil: dejarlo ir. Aunque doliera como los mil demonios. Ya no puedo recuperar lo perdido.

Ya siendo muy de noche, fui a la habitación de Peter, la abrí muy despacio evitando que la luz del pasillo entrara, y ahí lo vi, durmiendo con el oso de peluche que Steve le había dado, olfateando de vez en cuando el sutil aroma que aún quedaba impregnado en el. Entrecerré la puerta y deje que descansara. Fui hasta mi habitación y un helado aire se hizo presente. Me senté en mi cama e hice una rápido llama a Pepper.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tony?, son cerca de la una de la madrugada.- Una adormecida voz sonó al otro lado de la línea, aguante las ganas de reírme de su tono u así evitar una muerte.

\- Pepper, querida Pepper, necesitaré que envíes todo mi trabajo a mi casa, desde ahora las reuniones se harán por video llamada. Tú estarás a cargo para hablar con nuestros socios, las cenas y eventos. Perdóname que todo sea tan repentino, pero te explicare luego.

\- Esta bien, pero ¿estas seguro?, necesitaré un documento que avale todo eso y un aumento de mi sueldo.- Lo último era un hecho.

\- Si, está bien, te lo mandaré a más tardar a las tres de la tarde con mi firma.

\- Esta bien, cuando te sientas preparado, me cuentas esta decisión. Descansa Tony.

\- Tu igual, querida.

Deje mi teléfono a un lado y me recosté en en mi cama, ahora tenía más espacio para mi, ¡ja!, podre estirar me todo lo que quiera, dormir en diferentes posiciones sin que Steve se moleste o estorbe...Todo para mi solito.

Unos segundo de silencio.

A quien quiero engañar, dormir con Steve era una de las cosas que más me gustaba, sentir su calidez, sus brazos protectores a mi alrededor, y finalmente despertar con sus labios en mi piel o con su delicioso aroma.

Lance un suspiro rendido, debí haberlo notado. Pude haber evitado esta ruptura.


	3. II

Los cientos de papeles que tenía en mi oficina, habían llegado a mi casa. Hace unos pocos minutos muy temprano en la mañana había terminado la carta que le tenía a Pepper y así sacarme un poco de peso en mis hombros, si Steve ya no iba a estar, entonces yo debía mover mis horarios, debía pasar más tiempo con mi bebé.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana desperté a Peter para que vaya a la escuela. 

\- Ey, bebé, es hora de ir a la escuela.- Le di un ligero movimiento para que despertara, él soltó un gruñido.- Vamos, ¿O quieres que llame a la tía Natasha?- Negó despacio haciendo un tierno puchero, finalmente logré levantarlo, deje que fuera al baño para que vaya fresco y saque de su armario su pequeño uniforme. 

Yo también me vestí, me coloqué un simple pantalón y una polera, mis zapatillas y un poleron. Fui hasta la cocina y 'prepare' el desayuno a Peter. No quería darle algo propio para los reyes, como lo hacía Steve, pero unos panes tostado y un vaso con jugo estará bien por ahora. Mi bebé bajo listo y tomo asiento, como feliz los panes y bebió todo el néctar.

\- Estaba delicioso papi.- Le agradecí por el halago y nos preparamos para salí.

❤

\- Ten un buen día, cariño. Happy irá por ti. En la tarde- Despedí a mi bebé con un gran beso en su mejilla y el solo agito su manita feliz.

Regrese a la casa y llame a alguien para que viniera a buscar los papeles para Pepper. Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a leer papeles y firmar según convenga.

Diez minutos después tuve la necesidad de ir al baño, un gran dolor se presentó en mi abdomen así que fui y vacíe mi vejiga, de paso busque unas cuantas donas, unas pocas golosinas y me hice un café. Esparcí todo en mi mesa y me relaje en mi asiento. De un momento a otro mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que con los dedos cubierto de chocolate oprimí contestar.

\- ¿Halo?- Quería reírme de mi mismo por sonar como un cerdo con la boca llena.

\- Tony, cariño, ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Loki, mi vida, te has acordado de mi!

\- Dios, Anthony, deberías viajar aquí algún día, los camareros son más serviciales que tú propio esposo, pero no hablemos de eso, necesito saber si es verdad. Tony ¿Rompiste con Steve?- Dijo con preocupación, al instante había saltado de la repentina pregunta, y tenía curiosidad por donde él había sabido, yo aún no lo hago oficial y dudo que Steve lo haya publicado.

\- ¿De dónde...?

\- Cariño, el diablo tiene varias formas, y este tiene cabello rubio teñido y usa tacones con aguja de diez centímetros. No ha parado de publicarlo y las noticias vuelan.- Solté un suspiro pesado, debía imaginar que ella abriría su gran bocota.

\- Si, es verdad. 

\- Oh, Anthony, lo siento muchísimo, pero ya verás cuando llegue te presentare a unos de mis conocidos. Es guapo, un Alfa de clase, todo un caballero y soltero.

\- No, Loki, no puedo, además recién vengo divorciando me y tengo que cuidar de Peter, no quiero que él me veo con otro y crea una mala imagen de mi.

\- No seas tonto, ¿Si Steve puede tener a una pareja que ni te llega a los talones, por que tu no puedes tener una y que sea superior a Rogers?, No te preocupes yo arreglo todo, confía en mi.- No podía negarme, intentar de pagarle algo a Loki era imposible.

\- Esta bien...- Suspire y me rendí, aceptando su oferta.

Hablamos de un par de cosas más desviandonos del tema anterior y cerca de la hora de platica cortamos la llamada. Me quedé mirando sin un punto fijo en la habitación y, sin haberlo previsto, vomite encima de todos los papeles.

\- Ugh, diablos, creo que las donas estaban envenenadas.


	4. III

\- Muy bien, Peter, hoy es viernes, eso quiere decir que no vendrá el tío Happy a recogerte, te vendrá a buscar papá Steve, ¿De acuerdo?- Explique con lentitud para que mi bebé no se asuste al no ver a Happy esperándolo. Peter asintió feliz y se despidió como de costumbre, espere a que entrara al establecimiento y, finalmente me fui.

Esta iba a ser el primer fin de semana de mi bebé con Steve y su pareja, en una casa desconocida, con alguien desconocido.

Estaba demás decir que estaba preocupado, temía saber cómo reaccionaría y que tal vez no lo acepte. 

Llegue a mi casa y estacione el auto en el garage, antes de entrar fui a revisar el buzón, habían unas cuantas cartas, cuentas, algunas ofertas y un paquete. Tome todo en mis brazos y entre a mi hogar.

Primero abrí las cartas y las cuentas, las revisé que estuviera todo en orden, ya después enviaría a alguien para cancelarlas. 

Finalmente tomé el paquete y busqué algún nombre o pegatina que me indique algún remitente u origen. No había nada, así que con un poco de temor quite el papel color cafe mostrando una caja, muy elegante debo decir. La abrí y dentro encontré una nota y ropa. Leí rápidamente el papel revelando que el paquete es por parte de Loki, en ella explicaba que me había hecho una cita y que vendrían a recogerme a las seis de la tarde, la ropa era con lo que debía vestir y presentarme.

Bufé algo molesto, era cierto que había aceptado lo que me había dicho Loki por teléfono, pero nunca espera que fuera tan pronto. Mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, tenía mucho tiempo antes de la inesperada cita, así que me quedé viendo aún más papeles mientras me hacía unas cuantas tazas de té, por que si, el café también tiene veneno y me hace vomitar lo poco que comí.

Acaricie mi estómago con lentitud, la indigestión aún no se iba.

❤️

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde dejé mi trabajo de ver papeles, en estos momentos Peter ya estaría con Steve, compartiendo con ellos. Si algo hubiera pasado, él me llamaría, pero nada eso ocurrió. No importa, se que él estará bien y Steve lo protegería de cualquier molestar. 

Me fui a bañar para prepararme e ir presentable y limpio a mi cita obligada. 

Deje estirado la ropa que usaría y prepare la tina y una toalla. Estuve dentro unos veinte minutos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y aliviando el estrés con el relajante y agradable baño. Al terminar me limpié las pequeñas gotas que aún quedaban con la suave toalla, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y mis ojos descendieron hasta mi vientre; cielos, ¡estaba gordo! Mi plano vientre ya no existía, solo una leve curvatura.

Pase de ello, fui hasta mi cuarto y comenzó a vestirme, la ropa me quedaba bastante bien y no era para nada incómoda, algo muy sencillo, pero que no perdia ese toque de Loki, me puse una ligera loción y en mi muñeca mi reloj, mi celular estaba en unos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y en el pantalón guardé algo de dinero, claro además de mis tarjetas y otras cosas. 

Espere unos cuantos minutos y la puerta fue tocada, algo nervioso fui a abrir y me encontré de cara con una Alfa alto, de ojos de un color azul verdoso, una barba perfectamente recortada, cabellos en orden y con algunos mechones color blanco a un lado, una perfecta vestimenta y una mirada muy seria y fría, sus labios no expresaban alegría, solo una línea fina y recta.

\- Anthony Stark, soy Stephen Strange y soy tu cita.


	5. IV

Al principio quede anonadado, no esperaba a un Alfa tan atractivo esperando por mi en el pórtico de mi casa, su mirada seria y calculadora, se podía leer que no era el típico Alfa que muestra cariño en la primera cita, además debía agregar que fue algo obligada.

Revise que tuviera todo, mi billetera, mi celular, las llaves y un condón, por si las dudas.

Salude correctamente al Alfa frente a mi, él me devolvió el gesto y me guió a su precioso auto color negro. Nos subimos.

\- Mi plan para nuestra salida es cenar en unos de los más elegantes y de alto gusto culinario, después, si es que nos apetece, ver una película o simplemente ir a una pista de baile con excelentes canciones a elección.- Dijo con bastante calma, ¿acaso Loki no pudo encontrar a alguien más correcto? O, esperan, esa persona ya está con alguien.

\- ¿No te gusta improvisar?- Pregunte juguetón.

\- No. Siento que improvisar es para hombres con poco aprecio, alguien a quien no le guste pensar detenidamente en su cita y espera a que todo salga bien. Yo, por otro lado, me gusta estar preparado.

No dije nada más, sentía que su punto de vista podría estar acertado. Bueno igual depende de quien es la persona.

Recuerdo que mis citas con Steve, él jamás preparaba nada, siempre dejaba que todo fluyera naturalmente. Steve no me llevaba a citas caras ni de etiquetas, simplemente terminábamos comiendo una hamburguesa de queso en el local más cercano. Después íbamos a un bar o a nuestra casa, poníamos música y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía. Dormimos abrazados y satisfechos.

Llegamos, Stephen se estacionó, y me invitó a bajar, me ofreció su brazo una vez que estuvo junto a mi, le dijo a la encargada el número de su reserva y nos guiaron a nuestra mesa. Por dentro la decoración era hermosa, las flores en los pilares y las pequeñas enredaderas le daban un toque especial.

Tomamos asiento donde se nos indicó, el camarero llegó con la carta. Stephen pidió un filete, ensalada y un poco de papas doradas, yo, aún no sabiendo que escoger, pedí lo mismo que él.

Todo fue demasiado agradable para mí gusto, una cena digna y una compañía agradable. Terminamos cerca de dos horas después.

De regreso a mi casa, invité a Strange pasar a beber algún trago. Muchas cosas llevaron a la otra y en resumidas cuentas termine usando el condón que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

Fueron dos días de sexo, y solo era eso.

🥀

Domingo muy temprano, mi cabeza dolía al igual que mis cadera y piernas. El olor a sexo era muy evidente en la habitación. Con gran esfuerzo busque mis pantalón de pijama y mi bata, teniendo cuidado con despertar a la persona a mi lado. De un momento a otro mi garganta comenzó a picar y el conocido síntoma del vómito se hizo presente, corrí como pude al baño y devolví al inodoro todo lo comido con anterioridad, ya me estaba hartando de esto por lo que le pediré a Pepper una hora con algún doctor.

Una vez lavado mi boca, el conocido sonido de la puerta me alertó.

¡Había llegado Peter!

Con una tranquilidad fingida baje los escalones, ahí me encontré con mi bebé, quien portaba una gran sonrisa, y Steve.

Peter me sonrió aún más cuando me vio y vino unos segundos después a abrazarme, estaba rogando que él no tomara en cuenta el olor. Por otro lado, Steve me miraba con su ojo crítico y un gran ceño.

\- No hubo problema alguno con Peter.- Hablo lentamente.

\- No papi, me divertí mucho, y tía Sharon cocina muy rico.- Una sonrisa algo forzada apareció en mi rostro; esa perra.

\- Me alegro cariño. ¿Por qué no te despides de papá Steve?- Peter asintió y acato lo pedido. Steve lo recibió y se dieron un reconfortante abrazo.

-... y Anthony, procura hacer ejercicio y comer lo adecuado...- Con eso se marchó.

Ese desgraciado...¡¿Acaba de llamarme gordo?!


	6. V

Nadie había dicho que era sencillo cuidar de un pequeño bebe, bueno eso a ojos de cualquiera. Peter no era de esos niños introvertidos, prefería expresarse a viva voz y no temer saber si alguien mas lo podía escuchar, si fuese posible hablar todo el día, se que él lo hará sin importar qué. Lo conocía muy bien y se que cuando Peter se queda callado por una gran cantidad de tiempo algo malo debe de estar pasando.

Su mirada observaba de forma disgustada el plato de comida frente a él. No devoraba en gran cantidad, si no más bien en pequeña porciones.

\- Bebé, ¿Estas bien?, casi no has tocado tu comida.- Dije de manera tranquila, Peter levanto su mirada pero rápidamente la aparto.- Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo.- Intente de hacerlo entrar en confianza y transmitir seguridad.

\- Es que...- Coloco sus manos en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.- Bueno se acerca la presentación teatral de mi escuela...- Fijo su vista en mis ojos.

\- Continua.

\- ...la profesora dijo que solo podía traer dos personas a mi evento.- Ah, con que era eso.

\- No te preocupes cariño, puedo hablar con tu padre y decirle lo del evento, estaremos ahí para apoyarte...- Sonreí con tranquilidad.

\- No es eso...es que también quería invitar a la Tía Sharon.

Creo que me tense en mi lugar y mi mirada se clavo en algún punto de la mesa. Ese había sido el real problema, Peter quería que la otra fuera al evento que se supone que padres tendrían que ir. Aunque debía admitir que yo tampoco era el mejor ejemplo.

Bufe algo cansado, Peter se merecía lo mejor, y creo que lo mejor seria que ella fuera.

\- Escucha Peter, si te sientes cómodo con Sharon, puedes invitarla a ella y Steve al evento. Yo estaré bien, además podría aprovechar de limpiar la casa y mover algunas cosas; después podrías mostrarme el vídeo de tu presentación.- Su carita se ilumino con lo dicho.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿Estaría bien con eso?- Asentí y él de un momento a otro cambio su actitud, comió todo lo que había en el plato con una mejor disposición.

🥀

El tan aclamado día de Peter había llegado, despedí a mi bebe en la puerta y observe como el auto de Steve desaparecía por la calle. Observe mi reloj de muñeca y vi la hora, había pedido un bloque con un medico de confianza para que viera el problema con mi estomago. Tenia aproximadamente treinta y cinco minutos para llegar, así que fui a mi cuarto y me cambie para estar mas cómodo, busque mi auto y partí hacia su recinto privado.

Al llegar solo entre y espere fuera de su consulta. Su asistente me indicó que ya podía pasar.

\- Tony, que bueno es verte.- Estreche la mano de mi buen amigo Bruce Banner.

\- Digo lo mismo Brucie.

Me senté frente a él y le expliqué mi pequeño problema, me indicó que me recostara en la camilla y levantara mi polera hasta el pecho. Hice caso y al momento de ver mi estómago se sorprendió.

Anoto algo en unos de los papales de colores y rápidamente llamo a su asistente.

\- Tony tengo algunas sospechas pero para asegurar pediré unas muestras de sangre.- Hablo con calma, ¿por qué siento que esto no me gustara mucho?

\- Bruce, me estás asustando...¿por que no vas directo al grano?

\- Tony, lo más probable es que estés embarazado...

¡¿Que?!


	7. VI

\- Muy bien, pequeño porotito, yo comeré todo lo que tu quieras si no me haces vomitar.- Dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre, y me miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

La idea de un bebe siempre es hermosa y a mi me hace demasiada ilusión tener a otro pequeño yo en mis brazos. Aunque ahora mismo las circunstancias eran otras, Steve y yo estábamos separados, una gran muralla llamada "sharon" impedían muchas cosas, una de ellas es que principalmente no sabia como decírselo.

O quizás nunca debería de decírselo; un problema menos para él, papeleos menos para mí. Aunque la idea de decírselo cuando estén en su boda no se me quitan.

Regrese a la sala y me acosté en el sillón, tome el plato con frutas que tenia cerca y devore las manzanas con azúcar anteriormente picadas.

Ahora que procesaba mas la noticia, mis deseos de ir a comprar ropa de bebe se incremento, y eso que el porotito no tiene mas de dos meses; contando mi última vez con Steve, claro. Construir su cuna, hacerle una pieza para él o ella. ¡Peter sera el hermanito mayor!

\- ¡Papá!- Hablando de mi bebe. Peter venia corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba, Happy se había despedí en la puerta y nos dejo a solas.- ¿Mañana puede venir mi nuevo amigo a jugar?

\- ¿Qué?, hijo sabes que debes de avisarme con mas tiempo. Así me organizo mejor.- No paso mucho para que en su rostro se presentara una mueca de desagrado.

\- Por favor, prometo hacer mis deberes a tiempo, ¡ordenare mi cuarto!- No me culpen pero era muy divertido verlo tan desesperado. En fin de cuentas no tenia muchos problemas con que Peter trajera a un amigo, tal vez seria el niño Osborn.

\- Esta bien, Peter, pero quiero que ordenes tu habitación.- Muy feliz asintió sin ningún problema.

Lo vi desaparecer por el largo pasillo y me quede pensando sobre un tema bastante importante. ¿Cual seria el subgénero de Peter?, Steve es un Alfa y yo un Omega, por lo que es una muy baja probabilidad de que sea Beta.

Pero si me lo preguntan a mi, apostaría mi alma a que él será Omega.

🥀

Obviamente el amigo que Peter había traído no era el que yo pensaba. Este niño tenia un aire mucho mas mayor que mi bebe, su habla era especial y a veces se quedaba hablando solo mirando a la nada. Muy raro.

\- Oh mi bello suegro, mi nombre es Wade Wilson, futuro esposo y padre de los hijos de Peter.- Se presento de una forma muy descarada y esperando que todo lo anterior hubiera sido una muy mala broma. 

\- Tocas a mi bebe y te quedas sin huevos.

Peter se llevo a su amigo a su habitación y yo fui a la cocina a prepararles un poco de chocolate caliente y un poco de galletas. 

Lo lleve todo en una bandeja y me encamine a la habitación de Peter. Empuje la puerta y vi como jugaban en la consola de mi bebe, aunque debo decir que la mano de Wilson en la barbilla de mi hijo no me dejaba demasiado tranquilo.

Deje todo en un mueble, mire por última vez a ambos jóvenes y me retire.

Ya sabia que desde ahora que ese niño me iba a traer muchos problemas. Solo espero que Steve este de mi parte.


	8. VII

Un mes había transcurrido de manera "normal", Peter seguía viéndose con su amigo y también ignoraba el hecho de que este embarazado, no por que desconfiara de él o que no aceptase el porotito, pienso que seria todo lo contrario, pero temo que a mi bebe se le suelte y le comente a Steve.

Por otro lado, Strange se entero de mi situación, y aunque tenemos una pequeña química él decidió darme su apoyo como Alfa, además de recomendarme un mejor ginecólogo/obstetra, para seguir el proceso de mi porotito. 

Los antojos seguían así como también los dolores y vómitos, no eran tan fuertes como el que tuve con Peter, pero aun así suelen molestar.

Hoy era sábado y Peter estaba en casa de Steve, la casa se mantenía limpia, había almorzado y no tenia trabajos pendientes que hacer. Estaba demasiado aburrido y una idea algo acelerada apareció fugazmente en mi mente.

Ir de compras.

Y no serian compras normales, ¡claro que no!, iré a comprarle la ropa al porotito y ver cuales serán los próximos muebles para su cuarto.

Aunque sea todo apresurado, esto me daba mucha alusión. Cuando estuve embarazo de Peter, con Steve no fuimos los mejores al momento de que él fue un bebe, siempre a cargo de las nanas incluso su ropa, nunca fuimos juntos a comprar las cosas básicas, incluso mi bebe no pudo ser amamantado. Siempre nos preocupamos por ser la familia perfecta que las revistas decían, mostrar una buena imagen, ser correctos en todo, ser imparables.

Ahora con la actual situación me es indiferente lo de aparentar ser alguien perfecto cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

\- Bueno, si no me paro nunca saldré de la casa.- Cambie mi ropa a una mas ancha evitando que mi vientre se notara más de lo habitual, guarde mi billetera en unos de los bolsillos y tome las llaves de la casa y del auto.

Maneje con tranquilidad y sin mucho apuro hacia el centro comercial. Busque un estacionamiento en el lugar y me procure de cerrar bien el auto. 

🌻 

Estuve alrededor de diez minutos mirando algunas tiendas que tenían estos productos, está demás decir que ninguna me había llamado bastante la atención. 

Tome las escaleras eléctricas y fije nuevas tiendas. 

Una de un color muy azul y aroma a malvaviscos llamo mi atención.

Con curiosidad me adentre en la tienda y quede maravillado con la cantidad de accesorio que este tenía. Había mucha ropa de diferentes estilos, colores, marcas y conjuntos. Gorros, zapatillas, medias, gafas y chaquetas. El lugar era lo bastante grande para albergar una cantidad excesiva para ambos sexos.

Quede maravillado con unas prendas de varón color miel, no era oficial pero presentía que mi porotito seria un niño.

Oh vaya que ilusión es tenerlo en mis brazos. 

Estaba muy decidido en comprar la prenda cuando una cabellera rubia y muy falsa se presento frente a mi maravillosa persona.

Era "acaba matrimonios Sharon" o para los amigos, puta.

\- Oh Anthony, que coincidencia es toparnos por unos de estos locales.- Dijo con esa dentadura falsa y sus falsos hoyuelos.

\- Si. Bastante coincidencia, debo decir. De los tantos que había, tenia que ser este.

Obviamente ignoro mi comentario.

\- Y dime, querido, ¿Qué es lo que haces por estos lugares?- Dijo con ese tono falso y desinteresado.

Vaya no sabia que este país no era libre.

\- Eso, querida, no te importa.- Dije con cinismo, estaba pensando en irme en ese momento, pero algo en ella me detuvo.

\- Pues claro que no me importa. Yo, por otro lado, debo contarte que posiblemente este embarazada. Ya sabes que un Alfa como lo es Steve, su mini él y mi persona, esta noticia ya venia en camino.

¿Que?

Aguarda Tony, calma, la Sharon puede estar equivocada. Aún no confirma nada, por otro lado tú, guapetón, posees un bebe del rubio ese.

\- Ah, si, su mini él, créeme que lo conozco demasiado bien.- Hice énfasis en la palabra "demasiado", creando una mueca en ella.-...Sino, ¿Cómo crees que nació Peter?

¡Ja!, comete eso, perra.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el mejor momento.

\- Discúlpame, querida, que al parecer a mi si me necesitan. Bye.

Esta demás decir que no compre nada.


	9. VIII

Strange me había pedido una hora con una obstetra de confianza. Mi porotito tenía más o menos de tres a cuatro meses , y aunque él también era doctor, no se especializaba en esa área y quería una opinión mucho más profesional.

Aprovechando que era Domingo y que Peter no estaba en casa, Stephen también me dijo que podíamos ir al centro comercial a comprar la ropita que yo no había podido tener. Le agradecí y acepté la invitación.

Me era inevitable no sonreír ante tal atención, quizás sea ese sentimiento que carecía por parte de mi Omega al no tener al padre de mi bebe cerca en esta especial etapa, pero esa sensación estaba siendo poco a poco llenada con la reconfortante presencia de Stephen. Y aunque al inicio él parecía un Alfa con síndrome de perfección, siempre correcto y de una apariencia algo aburrida, con el tiempo pude conocer a un hombre muy cariñoso, atento, nervioso en algunas cosas, torpe y un verdadero romántico. Ya no quería aparentar ser un Alfa perfecto, ahora solo desea pasar tiempo con nosotros.

La puerta fue tocada y seguido de eso, abierta. En la puerta se mostró a la persona que inundaba mi mente. Stephen Strange.

\- Hola Tony, ¿estas listo?- Se acerco a mi y deposito un suave beso en mi labios, sonreí bobamente mientras se separaba.

No es nada formal, aun estamos en la etapa de coqueteo, aunque de una forma algo mas extraña.

\- Si, estoy algo ansioso.- Me sonrió de manera cálida y con delicadeza tomo mi mano. De la misma manera salimos de la casa hasta llegar a su automóvil.

El camino al hospital fue cálido y amigable, simplemente hablamos sobre algunas series en común, al igual que películas, ropa, bandas, etc.

\- No se si sea todo muy rápido, Tony, pero me gustaría tener una relación seria contigo.- Con esas palabras dejo mi mente en blanco y un gran palpitar en mi pecho. Gire levemente mi rostro hasta encontrar un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus manos tenían un pequeño tic.

Era muy dulce al decir eso. Y si Steve hace su vida con alguien más, ¿por qué yo no?, además Stephen era, en cierto sentido, diferente al rubio.

\- Stephen...

\- Lamento lo anterior, Tony, creo que fue muy precipitado.- Siguió conduciendo sin despegar la vista, después de eso no dije ninguna palabra más.

🌻

No hubo mayor inconveniente con respecto a la hora de la matrona, por ahora mi embarazo estaba todo bien y sin complicaciones, no se pudo ver aún el sexo del bebe y me recetaron muchas cosas, entre ellas; hierro, vitaminas y calcio. Además de prohibirme las grasas, dulces en exceso, la cafeína y... ¡mis amadas donas!

Ellos son los verdaderos monstruos...

Ahora estábamos en el centro comercial, por fin compre la ropita que había visto el otro día y me sentía sumamente feliz, tenerla en mis manos me llenaba de sobre manera y ya no puedo esperar el día en tener a mi porortito en mis brazos y poder darle mucho amor.

Caminamos por los puestos de comida rápida, Stephen me había dicho que por ahora me iba a dejar comer algo de chatarra, pero que después debía seguir con la dieta establecida.

\- Stephen, con respecto a la propuesta en el auto...- Comencé diciendo con bastante nerviosismo.

\- Ha, si, no tienes que responder si no estas listo, Anthony.- Giro la vista con un sonrojo en su rostro.- Como ya te había dicho, creo que fue un comentario precipitado.

\- ...Pero si me siento listo.- Con algo de brusquedad freno haciendo que me detenga unos pasos adelante de él.

\- ¿Qué?, entonces si...

\- Espera Strange, Peter para mi es lo mas importante que tengo, y primero me gustaría que lo conocieras, si todo sale bien con relación a eso, pues...me gustaría que lo nuestro sea de manera mas formal.- Baje la mirada algo apenado y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.- ¿Estas bien con eso?

\- Estoy mas que perfecto, Tony.

Oh Dioses, gracias por esto.


	10. IX

Un Lunes bastante productivo en la mañana, había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la visita al hospital y la confesión con Strange. En ese tiempo no había hablado absolutamente nada con Peter en relación a mi porotito y a mi "futura" pareja. No es como si no le tuviera confianza, es solo que la opinión de mi bebe lo era todo para mi.

Digamos que es una preocupación de Omega.

También en este tiempo mejore considerablemente mis dotes culinarios, es tan así que Peter me elogia mucho más seguido. Stephen también tuvo la suerte de probarla y, al igual que mi bebé, lleno de palabras positivas y de cariño mi ser.

Con una alegría preparé un desayuno digno para mi bebé, waffles con tocino, algo de huevo y un jugo de naranja. Todo muy digno para él.

Al ser la hora, Peter apareció bajando las escaleras junto con un gran bostezo. Me acerque y lo salude junto con un gran beso en su frente. Tomo asiento y comió muy a gusto su desayuno.

Me senté a su lado y tome de mi caliente taza de te con canela.

\- Cariño...- Empecé diciendo para llamar su atención.- Después de clases me gustaría hablar contigo, es un tema importante para mi y espero que comprendas.- Espere con cuidado su respuesta.

\- Claro papá. Yo también quiero decirte...hum...una noticia.- Me dijo con su ceño fruncido, creo que le costaba diferenciar ciertas situaciones, como por ejemplo cuando es noticia, tema, secreto, etc.

\- Esta bien, bebé, puedes confiar en mi.- Le sonreí con cariño y esperamos a que Happy llegara con el coche para ir a la escuela.

🍃✨🍃

El resto de la mañana me la pase haciendo una lista de las cosas que le diré a Peter y según el orden. Aunque aún me debatía de que decirle primera: si que él iba a ser hermano mayor, o que planeaba salir con Strange.

Bueno, la que salga primero.

Espere las horas correspondientes para que Peter llegara y cuando Happy llego con Peter a la casa nos sentamos como verdaderos "Omegas" curiosos.

Me debatía si debía ser yo o Peter, pero al final me decidí por mi persona.

\- Mira bebé, nuestra familia es muy especial, y hay cosas que uno no puede evitar, o quizás si, pero ese no es el caso. Lo que quiero decir es que tú podrías ser un excelente hermano mayor.- Le rece al cielo para que Peter haya entendido la referencia. Digo, es hijo de Steve, como no hacerlo.

\- ¡Tendré un hermanito!- Okey, noticia numero uno ejecutada y aprobada. Espero que no pregunte por el otro padre.

\- Si, si, bebé. Ahora tú me tenias que contar una noticia.- Quizás el tema de Strange podría quedar para otra ocasiona, no quiero que la cabeza de mi bebé explote.

\- ¡Si!- Se sentó de una manera mas cómoda, quedando muy cerca de mi, como si me fuera a contar el mejor secreto del mundo.- Se que está mal, pero Papá Steve y Tía Sharon fueron a doctor, no entendí mucho de lo que hablaron, pero una palabra me quedo en mi cabeza, era algo así como: Infiertididad...

\- ¿Infertilidad?

\- Si, eso. Tía Sharon quedo llorando y Papi Steve solo la consoló, hum, no hubo mueca de tristeza. Parecía...¡Neutro!, ¿Esta mal que te haya dicho, papá?

\- Claro que no, bebé, pero no le vayas a decir nada a tu Padre de esto, ¿esta bien?- Asintió feliz y luego se fue a su cuarto, pero primero me pidió permiso para jugar en su consola. Acepte.

Me quede unos minutos en el sillón reflexionando.

¡La maldita perra no puede tener hijos!

Eso si es una noticia, aunque me de un poco de pena por ella, los únicos hijos biológicos de Steve son; Peter y mi porotito.

Me encantaría restregárselo en la cara.


	11. X

Unos cuantos días después, llego a la casa una carta de "cuidados infantiles pos divorcio de los padre biológicos"; si el nombre parece inventado, pero créanme que era demasiado real. En ella relataba la gran preocupación psicológica del menor, por lo que durante una semana se harán diferentes eventos donde convivirán ambas familias, todo por la salud mental de Peter y su nueva vida.

Y claro, la carta estaba firmada por la mismas personas de cuidados infantiles, el juez y, ¿Qué creen?, la firma de Pepper también estaba ahí. De seguro ella tiene algo que ver.

Con resigno tomé mi celular y marque el número de Steve. Tres tonos después la grave voz del rubio sonó del otro lado de la linea. Por unos instantes me paralice, y es que escucharlo tan cerca de mi, con su profunda voz y elegancia; a cualquier Omega lo tendría estremeciéndose.

\- Rogers.- Intente de que mi voz sonara firme y deje atrás cualquier pensamiento impuro hacia él.- Espero que hayas recibido la carta.- Hable mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

\- Hola Anthony, me encuentro de maravilla.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Y si, acabo de terminar de leerla, pero antes que digas algo, esto lo haré solo por Peter.

\- Créeme no me complace estar en el mismo lugar que tu...novia.- Calma Tony, malas palabras no.- Como sea, ¿iremos a comer a tu casa o a la mía?- Pregunte con impaciencia.

\- Como no quiero morir intoxicado preferiría que fuera en mi casa y con comida de mi mano, si no te molesta.- Ese maldito...

\- Bien, estaremos ahí mañana. Adiós.- Colgué sin esperar respuesta. 

Con algo de tristeza acaricie mi vientre, mi porotito, otro hijo de Steve y esta vez él no estaba enterado. Aunque yo algunas veces sonara fuerte y repitiera que esto podía llevarlo solo, pero a veces hay limites, y aunque también estaba Strange, esto no era lo mismo. No quiero que mi porotito crezca sin que su Padre biológico sepa de él, pero si le digo, Steve es capaz de quitármelo.

🌻

\- ¡Peter, ¿estas listo?!- Llame mientras toma mis cosas de la mesa de centro. El día anterior le comente a Peter sobre la semana con sus Padres, al principio se mostró dudoso, pero acepto con la idea de salir los siete días a lugares diferentes.

En unos minutos baja Peter con su ropita media formal y su gran sonrisa. Tomo su mano y salimos de la casa, esta vez Happy nos llevara a la casa de Steve y Strange nos traerá de vuelta, me hubiera gustado que él me acompañara al almuerzo, pero surgió cierto inconveniente en la clínica.

Se disculpo por no acompañarme, pero prometió asistir el segundo día.

No tardamos mucho, y a los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos fuera la casa del rubio. Si no mal recuerdo esta sería la primera vez que vería su "humilde hogar" y, ahora, al estar fuera y en vivo no pude evitar pensar que está era la casa soñada que alguna vez Steve deseaba. No se veía de mucho lujos, quizás lo necesario, pero era cómoda, tenia el lugar necesario para una pequeña familia, además de estar en un barrio tranquilo. 

Nos abrió Sharon y saludo a Peter con un beso en sus mejillas y un gran abrazo, a mi solo me dio la mano y apenas hizo una mueca. Al entrar todo se sentía cálido, las paredes eran adornadas con fotos de los integrante de la morada y, claro, eso incluía a Peter. Los muebles eran los necesarios y el espacio era lo justo, no te sentías solo con ese espacio demás.

Steve apareció por la puerta de la que sería la cocina, saludo de manera muy afectuosa a Peter y lo lleno de besos, le acaricio con cariño los castaños cabellos y le dedico una mirada llena de amor paternal. Le dio un dulce que tenia en unos de los bolsillos del delantal y le dijo que se lo comiera en la sala. 

Una vez que mi bebé se fue, Steve se acerco a mi.

\- Vaya, Anthony, me sorprende saber que Peter se encuentra en perfecto estado sabiendo que vive contigo.- Lo mire mal, ¿este sujeto creía que no podía cuidar de él?- Además de pensar que viniste aquí sobrio, si lo estas, ¿verdad?, porque no quiero que Peter tenga de nuevo esa imagen de t...

\- Si, Steve...- Interrumpí bruscamente.-...aunque no lo creas no he bebido hace más de cuatro meses.

Su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que pone cuando te dice, no, te grita que mientes, que aunque implores porque dices la verdad, él no da su brazo a torcer, no confía.

Toda esta velada será un total infierno.


	12. XI

El almuerzo, en gusto y paladar estuvo deliciosa, lastima que los anfitriones sean de una manera tóxicos y poco agradables, bueno solo conmigo, con Peter son un pan de Dios. Por otro lado, el postre no fue el agrado de mi porotito, ya que al momento de que el olor llegará a mis fosas nasales las arcadas no faltaron, aunque sea el cuarto mes, esto era algo muy poco común, y agradezco a las fuerzas divinas de que la camisa de Sharon estuviera cerca, porque sino mis zapatos hubieran sufrido de mis fluidos.

Steve no me miro de buena manera, pero mi bebé se estaba aguantando las risas por la dramática cara de la Beta. Me disculpe, a mi manera, y fui al baño a lavarme la boca, tome un poco de agua y volví para darle fin a la velada.

\- Según las personas de cuidados infantiles, Peter debe contestar unas preguntas en privado. Debe de ser muy honesto y claro con lo que quiera expresar, eso después sera presentado como un informe valido, además de una visita con la psicóloga y la juez.- Dijo de la forma mas seria que puede haber existido. Saco de un maletín unas hojas y se las dio a Peter, además unos cuantos lápices.

Steve le explicó algunas cosas que no entendía y después dejamos a Peter solo para que no se sienta presionado o incomodo. 

Solo fueron unos quince minutos donde Sharon no paraba de aludir de forma disimulada mi nuevo peso, aunque las poleras pudieron tapar gran parte de la curvatura, al sentarme mi porotiro se hacia notar levemente, eso llevaba a hablar a la rubia. Aunque yo no le hacia mayor caso.

Cuando Peter termino entrego los papeles a Steve y le dijo que por favor no los leyera.

\- ¿...Y se quedaran a cenar?- Pregunto Sharon una vez estuvimos todos en la sala.

\- Eso no será posible, querida. Tenemos una cita en el parque en unos minutos.- Le dije mientras respondía un mensaje de Strange, este decía que estaba a unos cuentos minutos de la casa del rubio, acompaño el mensaje con unos cuantos emoticones románticos, de manera involuntaria sonreí.

Unos segundos después se escucho un motor de automóvil fuera de la residencia.

\- Vamos Peter, vinieron por nosotros.- Tome mis cosas y le ofrecí la mano a mi bebe, este se despidió de Sharon y de Steve, ellos, por otra parte, le prometieron guardarle el postre que le había gustado y de paso decir que se verían mañana. Tomo mi mano y salimos.

Frente de la casa había un hermosos BMW color negro, aunque yo me fijaba mas en el conductor que en el auto.

\- Bueno Steve, fue bueno verte y todo eso, te espero mañana en mi casa para el almuerzo. Adiós.- Con todo el estilo Stark, ambos subimos al auto. De reojo pude ver la cara de asombro de los rubios.

🌻

Llevábamos unos minutos caminado por el parque, a Peter le conseguimos un helado de vainilla y a mi uno de menta. Tenia rato debatiéndome si debía hablarle a Peter o no de mi, aun no seria relación.

Aunque si Stephen estaba aquí, pues lo correcto era hacerlo.

\- Peter, ¿te parece si nos sentamos un rato?- Asintió y fuimos a unas bancas que daba sombra.- Bueno...lo que te quiero decir, nosotros...

\- Estoy saliendo con tu Padre, y nos gustamos mucho.- Fue la sorprendente y directa confesion por parte de Stephen, obviamente por sus palabras me había enfadado unos instantes, esa no era la manera correcta de decirle a un niño que su Padre Omega estaba saliendo con un desconocido Alfa. Quería que fuera mas suave la noticia, ahora que es lo que dirá Peter me preocupaba.

\- Ya lo sabia.- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras lamia su helado.

¿Que?

\- Espera, bebé, ¿como es eso de que ya lo sabes?

\- Papá eres muy obvio, además hablas mientras duermes...- Ante eso mi rostro se torno de un color rojo por la vergüenza, ¡¿Peter me escuchaba mientras duermo?!

\- Pero, ¿tú estas bien?, me refiero a que esta bien que yo salga...

\- Si, además Papá Steve esta saliendo con tía Sharon. No me siento incomodo, solo si tú estas feliz y mi hermanito también...

\- Oh claro que si, Peter.- Sonreí agradecido, Peter lo aceptaba y no parecía molesto. Tenia un peso menos en mis hombros.

El resto de la tarde ambos se la pasaban conversando, Peter sabiendo mas de Stephen y viceversa. Tenían muchas cosas en común y una de ellas era sobre temas relacionados con la ciencia, proyectos y revistas de convenciones. Después la conversa se desvió al almuerzo de mañana, y de los diversos postres que podrían ser la opción del día.

Respire agradecido, de verdad que me siento muy feliz.


	13. XII

Mi mañana no fue muy bonita que digamos. Había despertado con un dolor insoportable en mi espalda baja y mis pies estaban hinchados a muerte, no quería salir de mi cama, pero debía de preparar el desayuno a Peter y, además la comida de la tarde. Con dificultad me levante y me senté al borde de la cama, mis piernas estaban abiertas para una mayor comodidad con mi vientre y me estire hacia adelante.

Me coloque un pantalón suelto, ya que me encontraba en bóxer y mis pantuflas de polar, eran bastantes cómodas y mis pies se lo agradecían. Camine mucho mas lento de lo habitual a la cocina, prepare algo realmente simple; jugo de naranja y unas tostadas para Peter, para mi; un té muy suave y un pan integral. Serví todo en la mesa y llame a mi bebé.

A los pocos minutos el bajo y tomo asiento.

Me quede unos minutos pensando, no tenia muchos planes para el almuerzo de hoy, quizás hacer un poco de carne roja con algo de ensalada o arroz, unas gaseosas para beber y de postre un poco de helado de menta con galletas.

Si lo quiero preparar tendría que ir a comprar al supermercado y cocinar una hora antes de que ellos vengan, pero con mi estado actual fácilmente contrataría a alguien que me haga todo eso.

Bufe cansando, solo deseaba en este momento volver a mi cama y recostarme hasta que se haga de noche.

\- Papá...¡Papá!- Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mis brazo, creo que me quede demás pensado en la comida y en el pequeño antojo de helado que tenia. Mire a mi lado donde estaba Peter y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Que sucede, cariño?- Pregunte a la vez que le daba una caricia en sus cabellos.

\- Están tocando la puerta, y te perdiste la llamada del Tío doctor Strange. ¿Estas bien, mi hermanito te esta molestando?- Pregunto con preocupación. Peter de verdad que estaba siendo toda un ternura.

\- No, no es eso, solo pensaba en la comida, nada más.- Dije al momento en que iba a la puerta de entrada. La abrí con precaución y me encontré con un gran ramo de rosas humano, las flores no me permitían ver quien era, pero su sutil aroma lo delataba, era Stephen.- ¿Stephen?- Aunque aun no había dicho nada, una notable sonrisa se hacia presente en mi cara.

\- Hola, Tony...- Su voz parecía nerviosa y sus manos que sujetaban el ramo comenzaron a temblar.- Esto es para ti.- Me tendió el ramo y ahora si lo pude ver bien. Stephen siempre estaba vestido de forma elegante y mostraba un porte limpio, pero ahora aprecia mas bien uno de esos príncipes azules que a Peter le gustaba ver.

\- Están muy hermosas, gracias.- En forma de agradecimiento me puse de puntillas y le di un suave beso en su mejilla.-...Pero, ¿que haces tan temprano aquí?, pensé que tenias que operar en la mañana.

\- Pedí el día para venir a ayudarte con la comida. No quiero que te esfuerces demás, así que vine a cocinar por ti.- Me explico mientras tomaba mis caderas y les daba unos suaves masajes.

¿Alguien me podría decir que esto no es un sueño y que ese hombre es completamente real?, porque, Dios, este Alfa es demasiado perfecto para mi.

Creo que me quede sonriendo como un bobo por unos segundos.

Al volver a mi mundo real, me aferre con mucho cuidado a las rosas y me hice a un lado para que él pasara.

\- Hola Peter.- Saludo con una sonrisa al momento de ver a mi bebé.

\- ¡Tio Doctor Strange!- Peter se acerco en confianza y lo saludo con un choque de manos, Stephen alboroto los cabellos de mi bebe y su sonrisa aprecio despacio.- ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?- Él Alfa asintió contento.- Que bueno, Papá se sentía mal, se pasaba las manos en la espalda, por lo que creo que mi hermanito le esta causando problemas.

\- ¿Enserio?- Me miro de forma amenazante. 

Peter, bebé, te amo con toda mi vida, pero ¿acaso quieres que muera joven?

🌻

\- Ah...Stephen...- Gemí a gusto cuando sus manos pasaron con algo de firmeza por la zona en que dolía. Estaban un poco frías por lo que la sensación era absolutamente buena.

La posición en la que me encontraba era muy curiosa, estábamos en el sillón, pero yo le daba la espalda a Stephen, no estaba sentado, más bien me apoyaba de mis rodillas, las cuales estaban medianamente abiertas para una mayor comodidad con el porotito. Para evitar caerme o perder el equilibro, me afirmaba del respaldo. Stephen se arremango su camisa y a mi me quito la mía. Le conseguí una crema en base a menta y comenzó su trabajo amasando partes de mi espalda baja.

Sus manos deberían de estar prohibidas.

Arqueé mi espalda al momento de sentir una corriente pasar por toda mi columna, ¿es normal excitarse con un masaje?, la respuesta es: ¡¿A quien le importa?!, se sentía muy bien y listo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Creo que esa palabra era muy pequeña comparado a como me siento ahora. Aún algo aturdido asentí.- Empezare a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Tienes pensado algo en particular?

\- Carnes rojas, quizás con algo de arroz o ensalada.- Dije al momento de darme vuelta y quedar frente a Stephen. Me sentía algo exaltado y las ganas de saltar a sus brazos y que me robe el aliento no me hacían faltas.

Al parecer mis deseos fueron escuchado y los labios de Stephen se estamparon con los mio en un beso apasionado y tierno. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo profundizo de una manera única y ardiente.

Al separarnos solté un suspiro, se sentía bien estar así.


	14. XIII

Strange me había pedido una hora con una obstetra de confianza. Mi porotito tenía más o menos de tres a cuatro meses , y aunque él también era doctor, no se especializaba en esa área y quería una opinión mucho más profesional.

Aprovechando que era Domingo y que Peter no estaba en casa, Stephen también me dijo que podíamos ir al centro comercial a comprar la ropita que yo no había podido tener. Le agradecí y acepté la invitación.

Me era inevitable no sonreír ante tal atención, quizás sea ese sentimiento que carecía por parte de mi Omega al no tener al padre de mi bebe cerca en esta especial etapa, pero esa sensación estaba siendo poco a poco llenada con la reconfortante presencia de Stephen. Y aunque al inicio él parecía un Alfa con síndrome de perfección, siempre correcto y de una apariencia algo aburrida, con el tiempo pude conocer a un hombre muy cariñoso, atento, nervioso en algunas cosas, torpe y un verdadero romántico. Ya no quería aparentar ser un Alfa perfecto, ahora solo desea pasar tiempo con nosotros.

La puerta fue tocada y seguido de eso, abierta. En la puerta se mostró a la persona que inundaba mi mente. Stephen Strange.

\- Hola Tony, ¿estas listo?- Se acerco a mi y deposito un suave beso en mi labios, sonreí bobamente mientras se separaba.

No es nada formal, aun estamos en la etapa de coqueteo, aunque de una forma algo mas extraña.

\- Si, estoy algo ansioso.- Me sonrió de manera cálida y con delicadeza tomo mi mano. De la misma manera salimos de la casa hasta llegar a su automóvil.

El camino al hospital fue cálido y amigable, simplemente hablamos sobre algunas series en común, al igual que películas, ropa, bandas, etc.

\- No se si sea todo muy rápido, Tony, pero me gustaría tener una relación seria contigo.- Con esas palabras dejo mi mente en blanco y un gran palpitar en mi pecho. Gire levemente mi rostro hasta encontrar un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus manos tenían un pequeño tic.

Era muy dulce al decir eso. Y si Steve hace su vida con alguien más, ¿por qué yo no?, además Stephen era, en cierto sentido, diferente al rubio.

\- Stephen...

\- Lamento lo anterior, Tony, creo que fue muy precipitado.- Siguió conduciendo sin despegar la vista, después de eso no dije ninguna palabra más.

🌻

No hubo mayor inconveniente con respecto a la hora de la matrona, por ahora mi embarazo estaba todo bien y sin complicaciones, no se pudo ver aún el sexo del bebe y me recetaron muchas cosas, entre ellas; hierro, vitaminas y calcio. Además de prohibirme las grasas, dulces en exceso, la cafeína y... ¡mis amadas donas!

Ellos son los verdaderos monstruos...

Ahora estábamos en el centro comercial, por fin compre la ropita que había visto el otro día y me sentía sumamente feliz, tenerla en mis manos me llenaba de sobre manera y ya no puedo esperar el día en tener a mi porortito en mis brazos y poder darle mucho amor.

Caminamos por los puestos de comida rápida, Stephen me había dicho que por ahora me iba a dejar comer algo de chatarra, pero que después debía seguir con la dieta establecida.

\- Stephen, con respecto a la propuesta en el auto...- Comencé diciendo con bastante nerviosismo.

\- Ha, si, no tienes que responder si no estas listo, Anthony.- Giro la vista con un sonrojo en su rostro.- Como ya te había dicho, creo que fue un comentario precipitado.

\- ...Pero si me siento listo.- Con algo de brusquedad freno haciendo que me detenga unos pasos adelante de él.

\- ¿Qué?, entonces si...

\- Espera Strange, Peter para mi es lo mas importante que tengo, y primero me gustaría que lo conocieras, si todo sale bien con relación a eso, pues...me gustaría que lo nuestro sea de manera mas formal.- Baje la mirada algo apenado y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.- ¿Estas bien con eso?

\- Estoy mas que perfecto, Tony.

Oh Dioses, gracias por esto.


	15. XIV

Existían días en que Peter me sorprendía de una manera increíble. Al momento de aparecer a donde estaban ellos, mi bebé noto mi cara de absoluto dolor, se espanto al ver que sujetaba mi vientre, pero rápidamente cambio y le dijo a la rubia que quería ir a pasear al parque junto con su otro Padre. Ella acepto encantada y llamo a Steve, sin dirigir ninguna mirada o palabra se fueron dejándonos solos.

\- Stephen...-Dije con un quiebre en mi voz, dolía demasiado y al parecer mi rostro reflejaba dicho sentir. Él se acerco y me examino con la mirada, con una mano le indique el lugar de dolor. Su rostro cambio a una mueca de absoluto horror.

\- Vamos, debemos ir con urgencia al Hospital.- Tomo nuestros abrigos, las llaves del auto y de la casa. Caminamos lo mas rápido hasta el vehículo y Stephen me ayudo a entra, me dio la orden de respirar en base a tiempos, contar hasta tres, mantener el aire y, después expulsarlo. Acate lo dicho.

Eso ayudaba a disipar un poco el dolor, pero no era suficiente. En menos de diez minutos llegamos, Stephen aparcó en un lugar para Omegas embarazados y, en sus brazos, entramos al Hospital. Llegamos a la sección de maternidad y pedimos una enfermera de emergencia.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlo estable, por favor, Señor Strange, debe ir a comprar el bono correspondiente.- Las enfermeras me posicionaron en una camilla, me costaba mucho mantenerme despierto y por cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía de una forma pesado y el aire me faltaba.

🌻🦋

Desperté algo aturdido, todo en mi dolía. Mire a mi alrededor, ya no estaban las enfermeras de hace unos instante, y no encontraba por ningún lado a Stephen.

Intente de levantarme pero no podía, mi cuerpo pesaba y pareciera que mis energías se desvanecía. Me quedé mirando la puerta a esperar a que alguien entrara, después de unos minutos caí en cuánta de lo que pudo haber pasado, lleve mis manos algo temblorosas a mi vientre y pude sentir la curvatura aún existente.

\- Oh, Tony.- Stephen entro a la habitación con un vaso de café en sus manos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí?- Me alegro que despertarás.- Se acercó a mi deposito un suave beso en mis labios.-

\- Stephen, mi bebé...

\- Tranquilo, cariño, aún está aquí, está contigo.- Junto sus manos con la mía y la llevo a mi vientre, si hubiese tenido más cuidado, esto no estaría pasando.- Llamaré a la Doctora, tal vez te den el alta.- Asentí.

Minutos más tarde llega a la sala una Alfa con delantal blanco, se presentó como la enferma y explicó lo que había pasado. En resumen yo había tenido una alerta de aborto, lo que pudo haberlo detonado pudo haber sido muchas cosas, aunque las principales son; estrés, sobre esfuerzo, noticias que afecten de forma negativa, golpes, etc.

Por ahora me encontraba entre una fina línea, sino me cuidaba, mi porotito puede morir.

\- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?- Pregunte sin poder mirar a los individuos.

\- Bajo mi perspectiva tendrías que quedarte aquí, máximo unos días. Pero en vista de su situación y que me des tu palabra de que te cuidarás, podría darte el alta en unos minutos.- Acepte, aunque mi humor no era el mejor. Stephen noto esto, por lo que me rodeo con sus brazos mis hombros.

\- Gracias, Doctora Palmer.- Ambos Alfas estrecharon sus manos y ella salió.- ¿Me contarás que sucede?

\- ...Todo es mi culpa...si tan solo no fuera débil ante él, nada de esto estaría pasando.- Sentía como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, iba a limpiarlas pero sus manos me ganaron.

\- Escúchame bien, Tony, no existe Omega más testarudo y fuerte que el que tengo frente a mi. Y es normal que aún te sientas débil frente a Rogers, han estado juntos por muchos años, pero ahora no, ahora estoy yo en sus vidas y no dejaré que caigas de nuevo, porque eres y serás lo más importante que he encontrado.- Me acaricio mis mejillas con ternura.- Yo seré tu soporte.


	16. XV

\- Peter, ¿estás seguro que guardaste lo necesario?, si veo que escondiste los juguetes te dejaré sin postre...- Hable de manera apresurada mientras veía a mi bebé ir nuevamente a su cuarto.

\- Tranquilízate, Tony, yo iré con él, me preocupare de que guarde lo necesario.- Stephen me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla, fue detrás de Peter y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Unos segundos después escuchaba a mi bebé quejarse, de seguro Stephen había encontrado las figuras de acción dentro de su maleta y no la ropa que le pedí que guardara.

Después de media hora, Peter venia con una mochila en su espalda y Stephen con dos maletas en sus manos. Tome mi pequeño bolso donde tenia lo necesario y salimos de la casa, no si antes tener todo bien cerrado. Stephen subió las maletas en la parte trasera del auto y me ayudo a sentarme y colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, realizo la misma acción con Peter. Una vez dentro encendió el motor y condujo hacia el hospital.

De un solo milagro, y algunas movidas por parte de Stephen, conseguimos para el día siguiente una hora con la obstetra. Hoy cumplía cinco meses de embarazo así que, además de querer saber el sexo de mi porotito, nos preocupaba de gran forma lo sucedido el día anterior.

Pagamos las cosas correspondientes y fuimos a la sala a esperar. 

\- Tío Doctor Strange, ¿me puede comprar un dulce?- Stephen sonrió con dulzura y asintió. Lo llevo a unas de las maquinas expendedoras que había en la sala, compraron una paleta y a mi me trajo un jugo de frutilla junto con un pequeño chocolate. 

\- ¿Le hablaste a Rogers sobre el cambio de planes?

\- Si, le llame para decirle que lo veríamos en la estación de trenes cerca de las cinco de la tarde, le explique el viaje y a donde iríamos, acepto. Estará ahí a esa hora.- Dije con calma, después de meditarlo con Stephen, habíamos acordado que el resto de la semana iríamos a mi casa de verano, era un gran lugar heredado por mi madre. Estaba cerca de la costa, por lo que llegaremos sin problema en tren. 

En mi estado actual no podía subirme a un avión, temía que con las turbulencias le ocurriera algo a mi porotito, además de eso, el tren era el medio mas rápido que había.

Por las bocinas de las paredes escuchamos mi nombre y el numero de la sala. Fuimos al lugar acatado.

\- Gusto en verte de nuevo, Anthony. Por favor, quítate la polera y sube a la camilla, estaré contigo en unos momentos.- Asentí con lo que dijo, Stephen me ayudo a quitarme mis cosas y posicionarme en la camilla de forma que no me incomodara. Peter estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la doctora mirando con curiosidad el lugar donde estaba su hermanito. 

La doctora volvió con guantes y las cosas correspondientes.

\- Bien, comencemos.- Espacio el gel por todo mi vientre y conecto la maquina par verlo, lo movió y busco una imagen mas o menos clara.- Según se, el día anterior tuviste un alarma de aborto...

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

\- Bueno, las posibilidades que tengas un aborto son bastantes, así que tus movimientos son mucho mas reducidos, ya no podrás estar mucho tiempo en pie, o hacer cierta fuerza, esta demás decirte que subir el estrés debería estar prohibido, como también las noticias fuertes, al igual que movimientos bruscos y esas cosas.- Asentí con melancolía, esto será mucho mas complicado.- ...Además de decirte que existe la posibilidad de que tu bebé nazca prematuro, y junto a eso tenga algunas dificultades al momento de desarrollarse.

Oh dioses. 

\- ¿Qué tan probable sea?- Pregunto Stephen.

\- No lo se con exactitud, pero puedo decir que Anthony esta en la cuerda floja. Solo debes descansar y cero preocupaciones.- Siguió moviendo ese aparto en mi vientre hasta detenerse en un punto. ¿Cómo me voy a relajar con esa preocupación en mi mente?- Bueno, espero que estén listos para saber el sexo del bebé, y con esto alegrar un poco el ambiente.- Asentí algo melancólico.- Felicidades, Anthony. Es un varón.

¡Lo sabia!


	17. XVI

Llegamos a la hora acordada, en la estación de trenes nos encontramos con Steve y Sharon junto con una maleta cada uno. Stephen llevaba la suya y la mía en ambas manos, yo traía en la pequeña mochila de Peter, mientras él me tomaba de la mano libre.

\- Bueno Peter, te alegrara saber que comparemos pasajes en primera clase, ¿Que te parece si te vienes con nosotros y juegas conmigo?- Dijo Sharon estirando su mano esperando a que mi bebé la tome. 

\- Eso no sera posible, querida, Peter vendrá con nosotros, veremos el evento en vivo de la feria de Tecnología del MIT.- Peter asintió feliz, por otro lado, la sonrisa de la rubia se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

\- Si, pero en primera clase podrás verlo mucho mas cómodo en la televisión que en su pequeño celular.- Siguió insistiendo sin dejar de estirar la mano, mi bebé soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que quede aun mas confundida.

\- Tía Sharon, no iremos en segunda clase o en primera, Papá tiene un vinculo con las compañías, por lo que iremos en clase Superior. Es parte de la herencia del abuelo.- Dijo de una forma normal mientras que escuchábamos de la bocinas las ordenes de abordan el tren.

La cara de la rubia era un poema.

Una de las diferencias entre ambas clases es que la Superior, además de solo tener tres asientos, también esta totalmente aislada, es como si fuera una sola habitación, es mucho mas tranquilo y se tiene más privacidad, ya que hay una puerta de cristal que separa los asientos de los demás. El precio es mucho más alto que la primera clase, pero al tener influencia, el precio podría considerarse casi gratis.

\- Señor Stark, es un gusto tenerlo por aquí nuevamente, permita me llevarle sus bolso y escoltarlos a sus asientos.

\- Oh, si, muchas gracias.- Le agradecí al joven y le pase la mochila de Peter.- Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos, que tengan un buen viaje.- Me despedí con la mano, mientras daba media vuelta.

De fondo solo escuche un "Steve, ¿por que tú no...?", para que después la respuesta del rubio sea "...Bienes separados". Así es, Omegas, aunque amen mucho a una persona, nunca se casen con bienes comunes.

\- Bueno, bebé, preparémonos con la feria de Tecnología.

✨

El viaje fue un verdadero gusto, la feria fue una gran sorpresa y mi bebé parecía muy a feliz. Llegamos cerca de las ocho de la noche, Peter a estas horas estaría cayendo de a poco en el país de los sueños, bueno eso seria posible si no fuera porque cerca de la casa donde nos quedaríamos no estuviera montada una feria de juegos mecánicos.

\- Papá, ¿podemos ir?- Hablo emocionado Peter una vez que ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa.

Quería negarme, ya que para este momento yo me sentía bastante cansado, pero la tan ilusionada mirada de Peter me cegaba y me doblegaba. Era imposible negarme.

\- Peter, tu Padre no se encuentra en las condiciones para hacer una gran caminata, pero si gustas puedo acompañarte por unas horas a los juegos.- Stephen apareció a mi espaldas y le propuso a Peter lo anterior, él entendió de la mejor manera y le fue a comentar a ambos rubios si los querían acompañar.

\- Gracias, yo...

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, solo concéntrate en cuidar de ti ahora. Yo me encargare de vela por lo dos.- Me envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que mi cabeza descanse en su pecho, logrando aspirar su peculiar aroma.

\- Cuídense, por favor.

\- Lo haremos.- Me ayudo a subir nuestras maletas a la habitación principal, Peter usara la suya y los invitados, bueno, ellos usaran una de las tantas habitaciones que poseía a la casa.

Una vez que estuvo todo bien, fui a la sala a despedirme de Peter y pedirle que no se separara de Stephen por nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Vamos Peter!- Dijo la rubia llegando al marco de la puerta junto con un pequeño bolso de cuero.

\- ¿Papá Steve no viene?

\- No, él se quedara a llenar unas formulas para sus casos.- ¿Que?, eso significa que me quedare junto con el en esta casa, ¡¿Solos?!

Oh, Dioses, ¿acaso el destino quiere crear un ambiente mas incomodo ahora?

\- Anthony, cierra la puerta, hace frío y corre viento.- Parpadee algo confundido, ¿en que momento ellos se habían ido?, como sea, había cerrado la puerta y tenia en mente encerrarme en mi habitación ignorando la presencia de Steve. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando su voz me detuvo.- ¿Te iras sin comerá algo?

\- No, yo...- Rayos, ¿que le digo?

\- ¿Estas bien, hiciste algo con tus perfumes?- Lo vi acercarse de manera lenta hacia mi, una vez que estuvo frente aspiro el aire.- Tu aroma se volvió mucho más dulce a como lo recuerdo, como si...

\- ¡Nada!, es tu imaginación.- Iba a darme media vuelta, pero la mano de Steve me sujeto de mi muñeca, haciendo que le quede mirando. Su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales creando un gran revoltijo en mi interior.

Y sin que pidiera más, en la parte de mi vientre sentí un brusco movimiento, no dolió pero me había sorprendido de gran manera, era como si alguien se quisiera hacer notar frente a la persona equivocada. 

Mi porotito estaba reaccionando a la presencia de su Padre.


	18. XVII

Finalmente salí de ese momento incomodo gracia a una llamada de Loki. Me fui a mi habitación con la simple excusa de que necesitaba hablar en privacidad con el pelinegro. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, me acuesto de espalda en la cama, y le pongo atención a la llamada.

\- Anthony, por los Dioses, al fin tengo alguna llamada tuya.- Hablo del otro lado de la linea con un tono bastante molesto, y es que con todo lo que paso en los últimos meses se me había olvidado que mi pelinegro favorito estaba de luna de miel.

\- Loki, lo siento tanto cariño, pero pasaron tantas cosas y...

\- Eso ya no importa, Anthony, solo quiero oír que los problemas con Rogers están mejorando y que prácticamente están por desaparecer.- Oh vaya, ¿será un buen momento decirle que espero otro hijo de Rogers? 

\- Em, Loki, ¿aun estas en tu luna de miel?- Intente de evadir el tema lo mas sutil posible, con Loki tenia una confianza envidiable, pero decirle tal noticia por teléfono no correspondía.

\- No cariño, llegue en la tarde, pase por tu casa para sorprender a mi sobrino favorito, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando Pepper me comento que no te encontrabas. ¿Donde fuiste esta vez?- Dijo de una forma preocupado.

\- Estoy en la vieja casa de mi Padres, esa usábamos para las vacaciones. Estaré aquí por unos cuatro días más, si quieres venir...

\- ¡Claro que iré!, me tendrás ahí mañana a primera hora, y cuando llegue, Anthony, tendremos una severa charla, tienes muchas cosas que contar.

\- Claro que si, también me dirás que tal estuvo tus días con el Thorpe.- Una suave risa se escucho por el otro lado de la linea.

\- Ni te imaginas, bueno debo colgar, al parecer mi estúpido esposo no sabe guardar su ropa en el armario. Descansa cariño.

\- Tu igual, Loki.- Y colgué la llamada.

Mañana arderá troya.

🌻

Desperté de un momento a otro, aún era muy de noche ya que la habitación se mantenía lo bastante oscura y apenas se podían distinguir los objetos, pero en unos cuantos segundo había sentido un hambre monumental de malvaviscos con chocolate derretido y un poco de helado de menta encima de el. 

Simplemente podría levantarme e ir a buscar lo que se antojaba o bueno, lo mas cercano a eso, pero el otro tema es que me sentía de una forma muy cómodo con lo que sea que mi cabeza este apoyada. Si me permiten describirlo podría decir que era de una textura suave, aunque en ciertos sectores era dura, como si lo hubieran ejercitado, era tibio y el aroma era delicioso. Moverme de aquí debería ser pecado.

Tantee un poco el terreno, estaba firme, muy firme. Y quizás muchas personas, al despertar en mi misma situación, sabrán que es lo que era, pero a mi me encanta el drama y el suspenso.

Me separe despacio y me levante con cuidado, me senté al bode de la cama y con la debida alerta y precaución con cualquier dolor con mi vientre que pudiera ocurrir, me tenia atento. Me puse mis pantuflas y en silencio salí del cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina, prendí la luz y en un vaso me eche jugo de frutilla, después busque en unos de los cajones secretos las golosinas que me había traído a escondidas de Stephen. Encontré unas galletas de vainilla, malvaviscos y chocolate en barra.

Oh Dioses, hoy engordo.

Muy emocionado armo una galleta con chocolate y malvavisco, lo dejo dentro del microondas, ya que no puedo prender una fogata dentro de la casa, y espero pacientemente a que esto se caliente. 

Una vez listo le doy una mordida, y ¡diablos!, esto era el paraíso.

\- Anthony...

Un completo manjar en mi paladar.

\- Tony...

Creo que me dieron mas antojos de comer cosas con los malvaviscos.

\- Oh, Tony...

...Creo que escuche algo. Me di media vuelta y me encontré con el perfecto cuerpo de ¿mi ex?, bueno que decepción, yo esperaba a alguien más.

\- Oh, hola Steve, yo solo busque algo para comer, pero ya me iba, así que adiós.- Pase lo mas rápido que podía, pero él me detuvo sujetando mi muñeca.- Steve, yo enserio tengo mucho sueño y...

\- Mira, Anthony he sido muy paciente con todo lo involucrado, e incluso intente de darte tu espacio, aunque no de la mejor manera, pero la paciencia ya se me esta agotando.- Dijo soltando un suspiro, se veía cansado y eso era raro.- Se que tu aroma ya no es el mismo, además de que te conozco desde hace mucho, y te pido que me des una explicación con relación a esto...- Dijo mientas tocaba mi abultado vientre.

Oh Dioses, arderá troya, por segunda vez.


	19. XVIII

\- ¿Que dices, Steve?, nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, lo dejamos claro frente al juez.- Dije intentando de no titubear.- Además estoy cansado, déjame ir a dormir.- Intente de apartarlo de la puerta de la cocina, pero no cedía.

\- Anthony, puede que mis hipótesis no sean correctas, y quizás yo no lo sea, pero si es lo contrario, me gustaría poder hablar lo.- Su tono era sereno, no parecía la misma persona que anteriormente me había juzgado, como si hubiera cambiado en algo. Creo que solo bastaron cinco meses para que mi porotito sea un completo desconocido de su Padre.

\- Oye mira, ¿te parece conversar mas tarde?, de verdad que no puedo pensar claramente.- Dije con un tono parecido a un susurro. Él pareció entender ya que me soltó y me abrió camino.

Subí lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras y de camino a los pasillos me encontré con Stephen. Tenia un rostro que reflejaba preocupación pura, él quizás debió haber escuchado parte de la conversación que tuve con Steve, o simplemente me delataron mis feromonas. Solo se limito a envolverme en sus brazos y susurrarme en mi odio que todo estará bien.

\- No lo quiero perder, Stephen.- Me aferre a él y solté todo mi lamento, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, Steve tiene de todo para ganar la custodia de porotito, y solo con el simple hecho de que se lo oculte, él podrá usarlo a su favor.

\- No te aflijas, cariño. Si debemos pelear, pelearemos, pero podríamos comenzar contándole todo, tendrías la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo, y si el no lo desea entonces usaras eso a tu favor, pero aun no caigas.- Tomo mis mejillas y me hizo elevar la mirada, beso con suavidad mis labios y acaricio con ternura mis pómulos.- Te quiero, Tony.

\- También te quiero, Stephen.

🌻

Lo que resta de la noche pude descansar apropiadamente y me sentía con las energías renovadas. Todos nos levantamos cerca de las diez de la mañana. Unos, como Sharon, prefirieron desayunar en la cama.

Nosotros comimos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, Stephen lo quiso comer con un poco de pan, en cambio nosotros, Steve, Peter y yo, los comimos prácticamente sin nada. Todo estaba muy rico y estaba a casi nada de hacerme una segunda ronda, pero el sabor y la suave textura de los malvaviscos de anoche me tenían con un gran antojo. 

Unos minutos pasaron donde el ambiente con Steve era de lo mas incomodo, se notaba lo ansioso que estaba por hablar el tema que, de seguro, no pudo dormir anoche. El silencio se vio interrumpido por una pequeña pelea que se estaba generando desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Stephen fue el que se acerco a la puerta para que después mostrara a los individuos.

\- ¡Tío Loki!- Grito Peter una vez que diviso a las personas. Este lo recibió con un gran cariño, detrás de él estaba su esposo, Thor, cargando con unas cinco maletas.

\- ¡Amigo Peter!- Stephen lo ayudo con algunas de las maletas y entraron por completo.- Amigo Tony, ¡Engordaste!

\- ¡Thorpe!, esas cosas no se dicen.- Lo regaño Loki.- Cariño, no puedo imaginar tus días sin mi asombrosa presencia.- Reí ante lo dicho y nos envolvimos en un afectuoso abrazo. Me alegraba volver a ver a Loki.

Saludo de una forma educada a Steve aunque se notaba a kilómetros el aura maligna que lo envolvía. Por otro lado, Thor lo saludo como suele hacerlo, ambos eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que entiendo que él ignora el asunto que nos involucra.

\- Oh Steve, hay mas visitas, que genial.- Por las escaleras bajaba Sharon con su bata color purpura, pantuflas de arco iris, su pelo alborotado junto con algunos nudos y, ¿eso era baba en su mejilla?

\- Amigo Steve, no habías dicho que tenias una prima salvaje.- Dijo Thor de una manera muy inocente haciendo reír a Peter.

\- No, Thor, ella es mi novia.- Dijo no muy convencido, haciendo que la rubia arqueara una ceja.

\- ¿Que?, ¿ya no estas con el amigo Tony?- Pregunto una vez que pasaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y después al cuerpo de ella, creando una muy notable mueca en su rostro. 

\- Anthony.- Me llamo Loki y me dio unas de sus miradas que decían "Es hora de hablar y no te escaparas de esta".


	20. XIX

Siendo el cuarto día de la semana con ambos padres y sus parejas, Peter esta vez fue quien decidió la actividad y, por muy que predecible sonara, él escogió pasar toda la tarde en el parque de los juegos mecánico. Parecía muy feliz cuando Steve acepto, y creo que aun más al saber que ahora serán un gran numero de personas en el parque.

\- Ey, bebé.- Le hable a Peter, él se acerco con una inocente sonrisa y me miro.- Se que los chantajeaste con tu dulce mirada, pero yo no caeré diez veces seguidas, iremos después de almuerzo, pero comerás el doble de vegetales.- El rostro de espanto fue totalmente gracioso.

\- Lo tomare, pero me ofende muchísimo.- Dijo en una pose de dramatismo. ¿A quien habrá salido?

\- Creo que deberías de dejar de ver tantas películas animadas.- Reímos a la par y mande a mi bebé a que llamara a los demás ya que el almuerzo estará listo en breves. 

Esta vez prepare ensalada de verduras rostizadas con papas doradas, jugo de frutilla y un poco de salsa para quienes les guste acompañarlas. Loki me ayudo a colocar todo ordenado en la mesa, puse los servicios y los vasos, espere a que todos llegaran y serví las porciones para cada quien.

\- Amigo Tony, esto es delicioso, tanto que Odin festejaría este gustoso.- Dijo Thor una vez que comía en grandes masticadas.

🍂

\- ¡Si, me quiero subir a todos los juegos!- Grito Peter tomando la mano de Steve y Stephen.

\- ¡Yo también quiero!, Loki dame dinero.- Pidió Thor con las manos extendidas.

\- Solo un poco, que después no comes nada y nos dejas pobres.- Thor solo asintió y despareció junto con Peter y los demás Alfas.- Bien, nosotros vamos a comer.- Y sin que me dejara hablar tomo mi muñeca y caminamos a algunos puestos de comida rápida. 

Loki había pedido unas empanadas en miniatura de queso, y yo papas fritas junto con una gaseosa y un pastel de oreo. Nos sentamos en las bancas, sonreí ante la comida que tenia y probé el primer avocado. ¡Estaban deliciosas!

\- Anthony, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Dijo Loki con un semblante serio, sus manos ahora se encontraban en su pecho dando aun mas seriedad al asunto. Trague las papas que tenia en la boca y bebí un poco de la gaseosa.

\- Si, am...- Diablos, ¿de verdad le diré?, bueno eso sería un hecho, Loki era mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano, y estábamos juntos desde que tengo memoria. La confianza entre ambos era demasiado grande que no contarle este "secreto" era estúpido, él nunca me rechazaría. Suspire pesadamente, y retome el aire de forma pausada.- Yo...- Estúpidas hormonas de embarazo, no me hagan llorar ahora, por favor.- Yo estoy nuevamente embarazado.- La primera lagrima cayó y mi labio inferior tembló con desespero.

\- Oh, Anthony.- Sentí como se posicionaba al lado mio y me envolvía en sus brazos, coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y con sus manos acaricio mis cabellos y espalda.- ¿Es de Steve?- Asentí. Continuo con su trabajo de forma lenta y pausada.- Vamos, cariño, no te aflijas, si creías que me enojaría o algo por el estilo, te equivocas. Estoy muy feliz al saber que tú vivirás nuevamente esta linda experiencia, podrás hacer cosas que no hiciste con el de Peter, y a mí me haz vuelto a convertir en tío. Es una muy linda noticia, ademas tienes a muchas personas que te quieren a tu alrededor. Así que no llores, dulzura, que aquí me tienes a mí.- Sonreí entre lagrimas, esto se sentía muy bien, y me golpee mentalmente al pensar en Loki de una forma que en verdad ni se asemeja. 

Tome una de sus manos y la moví hasta mi vientre, sentía como mi porotito estaba feliz, ya que se movió al momento de sentir la extremidad en su casa temporal. 

\- Él es Jonathan "Johnny" Stark.- Le presente a mi porotito que ya tenia un nombre. Después de ver varias páginas y sitios donde te aconsejaban la mejor forma de llamar a tu hijo, este era el que más me había gustado.

\- Pues es un gusto, yo soy tu Tío Loki.


	21. XX

Día Viernes en la mañana y todo era extrañamente silencioso. Peter estaba tomando su siesta, Loki y Thor estaban en el patio, Stephen hablaba por teléfono en un lugar apartado, Steve veía una película de superhéroes junto a Sharon, aun que ella no parecía muy contenta. Yo estaba leyendo un libro de fantasía, últimamente le estaba tomando el gusta a este clase de genero.

Iba más o menos en la mitad del libro cuando alguien me interrumpe.

\- Anthony, hoy cocinare yo...- Me dijo la rubia frente de mi. Aun que no se que es exactamente lo que quería, ¿tal vez un aplauso?- En la nevera no hay muchas cosas así que, a petición de Steve, me gustaría que tú y Peter me acompañen al supermercado. Ya sabes, "tiempo de calidad".

Oh claro, junten al ex con la actual pareja y llévense bien para una sana compañía.

\- Esta bien, pero espero que no te moleste que llevemos a Thor, ya sabes, un poco de manos extras nos vendrán bien.- Eso y que no puedo cargar con cosas pesadas, y tú pareces mas débil que un bebé.

\- No hay problema.- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Que bueno, iré a despertar a Peter, por mientras podrás ir a buscar las bolsas de género.

🌻

Loki había pedido algunas cosas, por lo que a mi me dio la lista de cosas y el dinero, él no se lo quiso dar a su esposo ya que conociéndolo se le podía perder u olvidar. Además de que ya sabíamos por experiencia lo que ocurría si dejábamos sin cuidado a Thor.

Llegamos al supermercado caminando y Peter escogió un carrito. Esta noche tenia pensado hacer una especie de cine en la sala, teníamos un gran televisor, así que debíamos de aprovechar el gran aparato para disfrutar de alguna película. Así que en el carro eche unas cuantas papas y variedad de ellas. 

\- ¡Amigo Tony!, también beberemos cerveza como el viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?- Dijo teniendo en las manos unas gran cantidad de ellas, podría decir que tenia tres pack de doce latas cada una.

\- No Thor, hay un menor en la casa, y no quiero que Peter te vea en ropa interior. Solo gaseosas están permitidas.

\- Pero...¿pueden ser gaseosas con licor?- Siguió insistiendo.

\- ¡No!- Simplemente hizo un puchero y puso en el carro algún dulce como consuelo.

Seguí mirando los pasillos y pare en el de las galletas, Peter miraba algunas y me preguntaba si las podía llevar, yo aceptaba pero le marca cierto limite. Unas en especial me llamaron la atención, y eran las que estaban llenas de malvaviscos y galleta de vainilla.

Tome el paquete en mis manos, y por unos minutos pude sentir a Johnny moverse en mi vientre. Creo que las comprare, aunque no tengo pensado compartirlas.

\- Estas galletas son nuevas, creo que a Steve les gustarían...- Sharon hablo a mi lado, en sus manos sostenía un gran paquete de galletas y por la foto que salia en la portada, parecían ser galletas de chocolate cubiertas de más chocolate.

\- No les gustaran, él prefiere las de vainilla o las de avena, quizás hasta te acepte las que tengan un poco de azúcar.- Hable de forma monótona, unos segundo después me di cuenta de lo que dije. Bueno igual estuve con él gran parte de mi vida, es común que recuerde ciertos gustos, ¿verdad?, aunque aun no puedo entender la extraña mueca en la cara de la rubia,- Vamos Peter, busquemos el pedido de tío Loki.- Llame a mi bebé para salir de esta incomodo silencio que se estaba formando. 

🌻

\- ¡Amor, llegamos!- Grito Thor al momento de atravesar la puerta con todas las bolsas en las manos. Ambos Alfas que que se habían quedado acudieron a la ayuda y a ordenar las compras. Sharon con apuro partió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Yo tome mi paquete de galletas y las escondí en mi mueble secreto.

\- Te las vi, Anthony.- Dijo Stephen a mi espalda haciendo que de un pequeño salto.

\- ¡No es mi culpa, es de él!- Exclame mientras apuntaba mi vientre. Stephen rió, creo que me salve de esta.

\- Esta bien, pero no te las comerás todas hoy.- Asentí feliz, algo es algo.

Volví a la sala donde estaban todo mirando sus celulares. Peter estaba junto a Loki conversando de su escuela, mientras que Thor le relataba alguna anécdota de nosotros en la Universidad.

\- Tony.- La voz de Steve se escucho en la sala, sabia lo que iba a venir, y no pude evitar que los nervios me vinieran encima.- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- ¿Se podía escapar de esta situación?, a lo lejos vi a Stephen negar con la cabeza, creo que me quería decir que debía afrontar esto ahora y no en la boda de Steve. Así que sin mas asentí y caminamos a la biblioteca de la casa, esa donde mi madre estaba horas metida leyendo los múltiples libros que había. 

Nos sentamos frente a uno en los sillones individuales. El ambiente era llenado de la ambas feromonas.

\- ¿Estas embarazado?- Vaya, que hombre tan directo me salio. Quería responder algo de forma sarcástica, pero la sería mirada que me daba, me decía que este no es momentos de juegos.

\- Si...- Susurre aunque se que me había escuchado perfectamente.

\- ¿Es...mio?- Me mordí el labio inferior, las ganas de gritarle que no, que era de Stephen se hacían grandes, pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso estaba mal, mentirle en su propia cara, negando la procedencia de mi porotito y quizás alejado aun más a su Padre biológico. Mis lagrimas ya estaban cayendo desde mis mejillas, así que lentamente asentí con la cabeza.- Tony, necesito que me lo digas con tus palabras.- Creo haber escuchado como la voz de Steve se iba quebrando.

\- Si, si lo es.- Baje la cabeza apenado, ¿ahora que iba a pasar?, ¿volveremos a pelear por la custodia de otro hijo?, ¿me volverá a reclamar lo mal Padre que soy?- Pero podemos hablarle, no es necesario volver con el juez...- Dije de forma rápida esperando convencerlo de alguna forma.

\- Oh, Anthony.- Espere una exclamación, quizás gritos, alguna queja o incluso una amenaza, pero no esto. Steve me tenia en sus brazos, me abrazaba de forma única y me acariciaba los cabellos de forma pausada y tranquila, sentía caer sus lagrimas y como sus manos temblaban en mi espalda. Se sentía bien, no volver a pelear, o por lo menos no gritarnos cada minuto. 

Finalmente me acurruque en su pecho y aspire su aroma, tome una de sus manos que estaban en mi espalda y con un poco de inseguridad la coloque en mi vientre, justo en ese momento Johnny había pateado la zona donde se encontraba su extremidad.

Respire profundo.

Oh Dioses, ¡ahora todo será un lió!


	22. XXI

La noche de cine fue todo un éxito. Peter se entretuvo bastante viendo las múltiples películas. Cuando llego el momento de irse a dormir, yo lleve a Peter a su cuarto y le ayude a conciliar el sueño. Le bese la frente y me asegure que estuviera bien cubierto con las mantas, apague la luz de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

De camino a mi habitación pase al baño e hice mis necesidades. Hoy extrañamente me sentía algo mal, Johnny no dejaba de pegar una fuertes patadas que hacían que aveces debía tomarme unos segundo para esperar a que el dolor pasara. Además de eso tenia pequeños mareos y algo de vomito.

Llegue a la habitación y ahí estaba Stephen cambiándose de pantalón, aun que yo preferiría que no tuviera nada puesto, pero bueno, aun se puede soñar. Lo bueno es que se dejaba la parte superior sin camisa.

Pase a su lado y me acomode en la cama, coloque algunas almohadas en mi espalda y busque una posición cómoda para dormir tranquilo. 

\- ¿Sucede algo?, te veo pálido.- Tomo mis manos y les dio una suave caricia. En pocos palabras le conté lo que me sucedía, él me escucho atento y espere a que me diga algo.- Bueno tal vez se deba a que está buscando una posición mas cómoda, por eso tantas patadas, también puede ser que esta intentando de llamar tu atención.- Llevo una de sus manos a mi vientre y en ese preciso momento una fuerte patada pude sentir en la zona tocada. Una genuina sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Stephen.

\- Es tierno pensar así, sin embargo aun no deja de doler. - Me queje haciendo un puchero.

\- Si lo deseas puedo traerte un te de canela.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿...Y me traerás mis galletas de malvavisco?, quizás te de algunas.- Asintió aunque me advirtió que solo traerá algunos.- Pero ponte una polera, Sharon aún puede estar en la sala y no quiero que te vea así.

\- ¿Eso son celos, Señor Stark?- Pregunto juguetón, yo solo evite su mirada, escuche su risa de fondo y sentí un suave beso en mis mejillas.- No te quedes dormido.

\- ¡Claro que no!

🌻

Creo que estaba demás decir que si me había quedado dormido. Cuando me desperté me había dado cuenta que me encontraba recostado en el pecho de Stephen, mi mano descansaba en su abdomen, mientras que él me rodeaba el vientre con las suyas.

Me levante con algo de cuidado y admire la bella vista; mis galletas en todo su esplendor se encontraban a mi alcance y sentían que lo único que me decían era "cómeme". Oh si, Stephen también era muy guapo cuando dormía.

Me comí una galleta con calma, y creo que me ha dado cinco vidas más.

\- Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo Stephen mientras que bostezaba y se rascaba con cuidado la cabeza. Le devolví el saludo con la boca llena de galletas parte de migajas en mis mejillas. 

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos al baño, ahí nos cepillamos los dientes y nos arreglamos el cabello. Me quede mirando unos segundo mi reflejo y me di cuenta de gordo que estaba, mi cara se veía mas redonda, además de que mi vientre parecía mucho mas grande de lo que era hace unos días.

¡Dios, parecía una pelota andante!, con razón Sharon me miraba con asco, si me tragaba todo lo que veía.

\- No lo estas.- Dijo Stephen mirando mi reflejo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No estas gordo, estas bastante hermoso y eso nadie te lo puede quitar. Te sienta muy bien estar embarazado.- Dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mi y me envolvía con sus brazos. Por el reflejo se podía ver a dos personas lo bastante feliz y en espera de un bebé muy extrovertido.- Tenia pensado ir a un parque acuático, creo que había uno cerca de aquí, podemos tomar un vehículo y comer allá, ¿que te parece?- Dijo mientras paseaba sus manos por mi vientre.

\- Buena idea.- Aun que para ser sinceros yo iría a donde él me diga.


	23. XXII

A los demás les había gustado la idea de ir a un parque acuático. Por lo que desde muy temprano habíamos preparado las cosas necesarias para llevar al lugar. Teníamos un solo vehículo, que era el del pelinegro. Por lo que en ese iríamos Thor, Loki, Stephen, Peter y yo, mientras que ambos rubios iban a pedir un taxi.

Guardamos los bolsos en el maletero del auto y nos fuimos. 

Llegamos aproximadamente a las doce de la tarde, el parque acuático se veía muy llamativo y divertido, en el lugar habían muchas personas y eso que aún es bastante temprano. Compramos nuestras entradas y reservamos unos lugares, el precio era un poco elevado, pero por lo menos nos ahorraríamos en buscar lugares juntos.

\- Vamos, bebé, iremos a ponerte tu traje de baño.- Le hable a Peter mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso donde contenían las prendas de él y las mías.

\- Ve con cuidado.- Dijo Stephen con algo de preocupación, yo asentí y para calmar un poco sus nervios le di un suave beso en su mejilla derecha. 

Fuimos a unos baños de Omega y ahí ayude a Peter a ponerse el traje de baño, aun que esto fuera extraño, el pantalón de mi bebé tenia algunas arañas como diseño; esto era un extraño gusto que él tenia. El mio, por otro lado, era color simple, sin estampado, además de que me puse uno de esos chalecos largos, sin botones y delgados. No hacia mucho frío, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Llegamos juntos con los demás, Loki tenia un pantalón color verde y Thor uno azul, Steve un pantalón de color azul y rojo, mientras que sharon uno de color amarillo y era de pieza completa. Por otro lado, Stephen tenia uno de color negro, junto con unos lentes de sol, sentía que le quedaba demasiado bien, y eso debería de ser ilegal. 

Le puse bloqueador solar a Peter y junto con Thor y Steve fueron a una de las piscinas cercanas.

\- Ven aquí, cariño.- Me hablo Stephen mientras me hacia señas a que me sentara junto a él. Hice caso y tomo el pote del protector sola.- No quiero que después tengas feas quemaduras.- Esa fue su escusa y de manera lenta y pausada comenzó con su trabajo. Primero fueron las piernas, donde se entretuvo un buen rato jugando con mis dedos, sacándome más de una risa. Después ascendió hasta llegar a los muslos.

¡Oh, Dioses!, creo que esto no es un solo masaje.

🌻

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, a todos no dio un poco de hambre, por lo que fuimos al restaurante familiar que proporcionaba el parque acuático. Mientras esperábamos la comida, yo me levante de mi asiento para ir al baño.

Hice mis necesidades y me lave la cara. Estando a segundos de salir, alguien tomo mis cabellos y jalo desde atrás, me tambalee pero recobre la compostura.

\- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra!- Me grito Sharon, esa maldita.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que te sucede, bastarda?!- Dije alejándome e intentando de estar en un lugar seguro, intente de calmar mi respiración ya que si ella seguía así lo mas probable es que el que mas salga afectado sea mi porotito. 

\- ¿Este era tu plan desde un inicio, verdad?

\- ¡De que demonios hablas!

\- ¡Esperas otro bastardo de Steve, maldita puta!- Me grito con enojo.- Te escuche la otra noche, cuando hablaste con Steve. ¡¿A que estas jugando, por que no aceptas que él me escogió a mi y no a tu rota familia?!- Y con un rápido movimiento ella me propino una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha.- Steve ha estado muy distraído tu culpa, así que lo único que debo hacer es deshacerme de esa porqueriza que tienes en el vientre y mis problemas se acabaran.

\- ¿Que?, espera...- En un rápido movimiento ella me empuja con brutalidad haciendo que choque con el borde del lavamanos, coloque mis manos en el vientre evitando que le llegue algún golpe o algo peor, pero ella fue mas inteligente y le pego a mis rodillas haciendo que caiga de frente al suelo, mi rostro dio con todas las baldosas. 

\- Solo deseas que Steve se aferre a ti.- Tomo nuevamente mis cabellos y tiro hacia atrás, me di nuevamente con las baldosas, pero esta vez sonaba en mi cabeza un horrendo pitido, ya estaba comenzando a ver borroso, y lo único que puedo pensar es en proteger a mi porotito.

Por favor, Stephen, ayudame.


End file.
